<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drown by Justsomeone555</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169462">Drown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone555/pseuds/Justsomeone555'>Justsomeone555</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar short stories [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aang (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Angst, Bisexual Katara (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Implied Sexual Content, Katara (Avatar)-centric, M/M, Mistakes, Pining, Suki (Avatar)-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone555/pseuds/Justsomeone555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang leaves, he leaves her high and dry and Katara doesn't know how to cope. Suki was right there, though, with a smile on her face and a hand on her shoulder. Katara didn't know if it was fate, or all a mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar short stories [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I might touch up the summary a bit, and it should be obvious im a huge kataang lover but I've been in such a sukitara mood as of late so enjoy this :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang left. There were no ways around it, she couldn't do anything to stop it. Didn't even know he was <em>going </em>to leave until the moon was high in the sky, shining down on her and Sokka as he broke the news to her. Katara wasn't sure how long it had been since she ran as fast as she did that night. </p><p>"I need to rebuild my nation Katara, there are so many people who want to be acolytes." He couldn't even look her in the eye, one hand on Appa's reign ready to climb on. "I'm going to clean out all the temples, itll be hard to reach me." She swallowed thickly and stared down at the snow her feet were buried in. </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice broke and she could tell it crushed his heart when his jaw tightened. It had been four years since the end of the war, four years of what she thought was pure bliss. The two of them together, going on dates and staring up at the sky for endless hours of the night. </p><p>"I wouldn't of left." Katara turned her head away from him, her arms were crossed tightly around herself to stay warm. The cool night air blew against them, her hair falling that she made no effort to move. "Come with me." His fingertips gently brushed against her hand, she jerked away. </p><p>Maybe she should've gone, maybe she would've been happier. Instead, Katara had gestured to the village behind her, staring back into his cloudy grey eyes. "I need to focus on the future, instead of rebuilding the past." It was a low blow, looking back on it she could admit that it was out of line. </p><p>Aang never responded, he didn't get the chance to as she stormed off, kicking back snow as she walked back to her house. A distant yip yip was heard and that was the last she had seen of him. There were occasional letters, though she rarely responded which then lead him to rarely ever send letters. </p><p>Although, Katara wasnt exactly sure how all of that correlated to her waking up next to Suki with their clothes spread around the room and a headache that could kill. Well, that's a lie she did know. </p><p>She knew that when she accompanied Sokka back to the fire nation to let people know that the avatar would more or less be unavailable. Katara tried to distance herself, deal with her feelings on her own and try to find things that are distracting. Waterbending was the main thing she found herself doing on her day to day. </p><p>Suki went out to find her when they arrived though, searching throughout the palace looking for the waterbender. Suki would visit her a few times a week and it slowly became more into two friends hanging out than it was comforting someone over a breakup. </p><p>It was two years, years of heartbreak and laughter. Years of realization. Katara wasnt sure when she started noticing how cute Suki was when she smiled, or when she was focusing in the mirror as she applied the Kyoshi Warrior makeup. </p><p>Wasn't sure when her heart started to skip a beat when Suki ran her fingers through Kataras thick hair, or would lay a head in her lap. Wasn't sure when her lips slowly started to look so <em>kissable</em>. </p><p>What Katara did know, though, was when they caught wind of the Avatars return she panicked. Suki was there, she brushed Kataras hair as they were getting ready for his arrival party. </p><p>"We can skip it, you know. We can go over to that reasturant you really like with the soup that you love." She inquired, with a small smile on her face. Katara shook her head slowly. "I'll have to see him at some point, better it be when I have an excuse to leave." </p><p>Suki pulled a few stands over her shoulder and smile over to the mirror they were in front of. "You look great." She whispered. </p><p>That night, Katara had a lot of drinks. Too many than she was used to. Seeing Aang give everyone a crooked smile and wave. Being pulled away from all of his friends by people there for political reasons. He only approached Katara once. </p><p>Her mouth had went dry, and he just stared at her, unsure of what to say. He smacked his thumb against the palm of his hand, opening and closing his mouth to try and get something <em>anything </em>out. He was pulled away though, and she took another drink. </p><p>Suki found her not long after that, a hand on her shoulder and a smile that framed her pearly white teeth. She also drank, though her tolerance was much higher than the waterbenders. Katara didn't remember much more that night, other than Suki's infectious laugh and the blushed that crept onto her cheek.  </p><p>Or how they laughed and stumbled through the long halls of the palace, her arm around Suki's shoulder to support the both of them. It was pretty hard to navigate drunk through the palace, with the dominate color being red and well...more red. </p><p>She remembered running into the wall in an attempt to turn, pulling Suki with her. She remembered how they stared at each other for much longer than they should have, and how Suki's lips moved and she couldn't hear anything over her own thoughts. </p><p>Katara was the one to lean in, Suki was the one to pull the both of them into the room and lock the door. Katara was the one to push them into the bed. Other than that, everything was blank. </p><p>Now, she stood in the room, walking around it desperately looking for her clothes. Her mind racing, which was a dangerous game with her head already pounding. It took much too long to find her bindings, and even longer to find the courage to bend over without feeling sick to her stomach. </p><p>"Katara?" She froze, promptly covering herself in front of Suki. The warrior before her was rubbing her eyes and groaning as she sat up. Her breath hitched when the covers fell from above her chest to into her lap. </p><p>"What-oh." Stopping herself upon seeing Kataras nude form, other than an arm over her breasts and the bindings over her sex. Suki cleaned her throat and turned, her arms falling over the side of the bed before she stood up. </p><p>The waterbender turned around on her heel, Suki was unsure if it was to avoid seeing her or so that she could finally remove the arm covering her breasts. Suki's eyes skimmed the room as she tried to look for her own clothes while trying to find out what exactly happened the night before. </p><p>She knew that her stomach turning when Katara laughed wasn't new, she would bend forward a bit as her shoulders shook and it never failed to make Suki feel a type of way. </p><p>When she saw Katara and Aang talk, she was quick to try and make her way over. Pushing past Sokka and Zuko who were gushing about Izumi and their upcoming wedding. They tried to tell everyone in earshot, and she was convinced everyone had heard the news more than once. </p><p>Aang was pulled away before Suki could get there, she made sure to count him as lucky. She could remember not being able to stop looking at Katara because she wore that water tribe dress that complimented all of her features. </p><p>Suki could <em>most definitely </em>remember them kissing up against the wall, the taste of Kataras lips engraved into her mind. Even now, as she was putting her clothes back on and couldn't help but feel like the woman before her was regretting what had happened, Suki still wanted to kiss her. </p><p>"Wanna talk about it?" She probed, but Katara just pulled the dress over her head and tried to smooth out the wrinkles. "I-no." She was quiet, nearly inaudible if it weren't for the suffocating silence. </p><p>Katara turned and then spun back around, practically doing a 360 when she saw Suki's still nude form. "Please put your clothes on." She extended her arm backwards, as if trying to make her point. </p><p>"Can we please talk about it?" The warrior pleaded. "Just tell me how you feel." She continued, taking a step forward. Katara turned, no longer embarrassed to see Suki. </p><p>"I'm confused!" The woman snapped "Aang came back and now I'm here, with you. I don't know what to feel." It was hard to lie to Suki, after they had gotten to close. They knew just about everything about each other mentally, and starting last night physically as well. </p><p>"Do you regret it?" Suki started to dress herself, seeing as Katara was trying her hardest to avert eye contact. The bender tensed and shrugged "I'm not-Im not sure. Maybe?" She moved her hand up to her mouth, gently biting on her thumb nail. </p><p>"I dont." Katara looked right into her eyes "Regret it, I mean." She clarified quickly. Katara closed her eyes tightly and her hand dropped to her side. Truthfully, she didn't know what to think. A part of her was glad, because she dreamed of kissing those soft lips. Imagined how good Suki's pale hands felt against her body. </p><p>Another part of her reminded that Aang was back from his journey. Aang was easy to love, he was amazing and great and familiar. He was her best friend for as long as she could remember. </p><p>He wasn't Suki, he didn't have her smile or her laugh. He <em>did </em>leave her though, Aang left her like she was one of his fan girls. Katara felt guilty for still harboring anger and resentment towards the monk, really she did. She knew that he just put his nation before her and it was selfish to try and have him stay. </p><p>And maybe if Aang did stay, then she wouldn't be in this situation with Suki staring and waiting for Katara to talk. "I really like you, 'Tara." She declared, putting her arm out a bit. </p><p>"I know." Katara murmured, she grabbed Suki's extended hand and gently shook it back and forth. She smiled, and the benders heart paused again. "Let's go to that restaurant tomorrow and talk." Suki offered, rubbing her thumb on the back of Katara's hand. </p><p>"Yeah...I'd like that." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>